Rockport
|thumb|250px|Mapa miasta miasto, w którym rozgrywa się akcja Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005). Jest podzielone na trzy dzielnice główne - Rosewood, Camden Beach i Downtown Rockport. Każdą z dzielnic charakteryzuje inne ukształtowanie terenu - tereny Rosewood są pełne wzgórz porośniętych lasami, Camden Beach obejmuje głównie tereny nadbrzeżne, natomiast Downtown - centrum Rockport - pokryte jest drapaczami chmur. Miasto pojawia się również w Need for Speed: World jako część Tri-City, obok Palmont City. Dzielnice Rosewood Rosewood jest dzielnicą Rockport, położoną kilka kilometrów na północ od Downtown Rockport. W skład dzielnicy wchodzi duży obszar miejski w środkowej części, a także wiele mniejszych obszarów wiejskich otaczających go. Rosewood okala autostrada 99 biegnąca wzdłuż wielu wzgórz i poprzez kilka tuneli w skałach. Na obszar Rosewood składa się kilka różnych poddzielnic m. in. Downtown Rosewood, Heritage Heights, Petersburg, Rosewood College Campus, Highlander Stadium oraz Hickley Field. Dzielnica jest początkowo jedynym obszarem, po którym gracz może się poruszać, co wynika z przegranej w wyścigu przeciwko Razorowi w wprowadzeniu. Gracz uzyskuje dostęp do innych obszarów miasta po pokonaniu trzynastego zawodnika z czarnej listy - Vica. Downtown Rosewood Downtown Rosewood jest południowo-zachodnim rejonem Rosewood. Na tym obszarze znajduje się m. in. pierwsza kryjówka gracza, dworzec autobusowy czy posterunek Rockport Police Department. Skrót do posterunku w Downtown Rosewood, dostępny w menu czarnej listy, obejmuje wieżę radiową służącą jako spowalniacz pościgu i jest dostępna bezpośrednio z skrzyżowania z autostradą 99. Heritage Heights Heritage Heights jest północnym rejonem dzielnicy Rosewood. Obszar obejmuje również mały las, który biegnie przez Highway 99, jak również drogę łączącą dzielnicę do Rafinery District of Silverton. Kolejna, mała leśna ścieżka znajduje się we wschodniej części obszaru Heritage Heights. Mały fragment lasu zapewnia połączenie z Forest Green Country Club, Campus Rosewood College i autostradą 99. Szlak jest częścią tras wielu imprez wyścigowych oraz wydarzeniu Team Escape - "Most Wanted". Petersburg Obszar Petersburga stanowi cała południowa krawędź Rosewood i obejmuje połudnowy odcinek autostrady 99 i drobne przedsiębiorstwa komercyjne. W okolicy można znaleźć dwie stacje benzynowe, centrum handlowe i posterunek straży pożarnej. Wzdłuż głównej ulicy można znaleźć również sklep z pączkami, park wodny, Diamond Park, ratusz i wieżę zegarową. Wjechać do dzielnicy można, poruszając się wzdłuż szlaków prowadzących do Downtown Rosewood i Highlander Stadium. Droga prowadząca do Palmont City (Need for Speed: World) znajduje się na zachodnim skraju drogi, gdzie Main Street spotyka się z autostradą 99. Rosewood College Campus Obszar Rosewood College Campus położony jest w centralnej części dzielnicy Rosewood. Dystrykt obejmuje główny kampus, który składa się z obwodnicy wokół placówek oświatowych oraz tras wokół kliniki "Rosewood College Hospital" na południu, obszar zakwaterowania uczniów, parkingi i kilka tras przez chodniki kampusu. Highlander Stadium Highlander Stadium stanowi miejscowy stadion piłkarski położony w północno-zachodniej części Rosewood na autostradzie nr 99 w kierunku stadionu baseballowego Hickey Field. Skrzyżowanie znajduje się w obszarze, który łączy Highway 99 z ain Street, która prowadzi do Petersburga i długiej drogi w tunelu, która prowadzi do Infinity Park of Silverton. Hickley Field Hickley Field jest stadion baseballowy znajdującym się w północno-wschodnim rejonie Rosewood tuż przy autostradzie 99. Jest dostępny w grach Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005) i Need for Speed: World. Wraz z Riverfront Stadium w południowej części Downtown Rockport, stanowi jeden z dwóch stadionów w Rockport. Jest używany przez Rosewood College. Gracze mogą korzystać z wjazdów na stadion, stanowiących spowalniacze policji, aby uniknąć policji. W Need For Speed: World, stadion stanowi miejsce spotkań. Highway 99 Highway 99 jest najdłuższą autostrada w Rockport. Przebiega wokół Rosewood, jako pełna pętla, a także łączy się z Downtown Rockport. Autostrada składa się z dwóch tuneli, mostka i dużego obszaru lasów w północno-zachodniej części. Na dalekim wschodzie autostrady znajduje się wiele gospodarstw, a także farma wiatrowa. W niektórych hodowlach bydła mlecznego na obszarze autostrady można zobaczyć krowy. Skrzyżowania *'Downtown Rockport' - Main Street & Police Station *'Petersburg' - Downtown Rockport *'Highlander Stadium' - Petersburg & Infinity Park *'Highlander Stadium' - Hickley Field *'Highlander Stadium' - Heritage Heights *'Heritage Heights' - Heritage Heights *'Forest Green Country Club' - Golf Course *'Forest Green Country Club' - Golf Course & Downtown Rosewood Camden Beach Camden Beach jest dzielnicą w wschodnim regionie Rockport. Składa się głównie z obszarów przemysłowych o niewielkiej ilości domów mieszkalnych na wschodzie i północy. Na terenie plaży Camden nie ma żadnych obwodnic, choć droga I-55 rozciąga się od Point Camden do Gray Point. Gray Point Gray Point jest obszarem na północy Camden Beach, złożonym z North Gray Point i South Gray Point. North Gray Point obejmuje Dunwich Village, znajdującą się bardzo daleko na północ, i mały port rybacki - North Bay. South Gray Point obejmuje obszar Omega, położony na zachodzie wokół elektrowni i obejmuje m. in. teatr samochodowy. Na tym obszarze istnieje również duża rafineria ropy naftowej i Camden Penitentiary na wschodzie obszaru. Point Camden Punkt Camden jest ciężkim terenem przemysłowym w południowo-zachodniej części Camden Beach i obejmuje wiele fabryk przemysłowych, Masterson Shipyard i stocznię kolejową, jak również małą wyspę znajdującą się na południu, w pobliżu ujścia rzeki pomiędzy dwoma mostami, a także małą miejscowość i latarnię morską. Ocean Hills Ocean Hills stanowi głównie mieszkalny i słabo uprzemysłowiony obszar w południowo-wschodniej części Camden Beach w pobliżu plaży. Obejmuje promenady, kilka wysokich wież w budowie i dzielnicę handlową, na północ od rzeki. Masterson Naval Shipyard Masterson Shipyard znajduje się po drugiej stronie rzeki, w obszarze Point Camden, naprzeciwko Camden Beach i Ocean Hills. W stocznii znajduje się wiele statków w budowie, w tym duży lotniskowiec. Są one pokazane w wielu przerywnikach w trybie kariery Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005). Downtown Rockport Downtown Rockport jest dzielnicą znajdującą się na południowym zachodzie Rockport. W centrum miasta znajduje się wiele drapaczy chmur i budynki handlowe z małym parkiem na wschodzie. Obszar otacza autostrada 201. W skład Downtown Rockpord wchodzi wiele podobszarów w tym Diamond Valley and Fairmont Bowl. Teren, znajdujący się na północy i obejmujący główne skrzyżowanie, nazywa się Century Square i przypomina Times Square. Obszar wschodni nosi nazwę Little Italy i znajduje się w pobliżu Cascade Park. Istnieją trzy drogi łączące Downtown Rockport z innymi dzielnicami Rockport. Dwa północne szlaki stanowią połączenie z Rosewood, natomiast droga na wschodzie zapewnia połączenie z Camden Beach. Dodatkowo, w Need for Speed: World, istnieje droga, umieszczona na południu Downtown Rockport, łącząca je z Rockport Turnpike Gracz uzyskuje dostęp do Downtown Rockport, gdy pokonuje dziewiątego zawodnika z czarnej listy - Earla. Rockport Turnpike Rockport Turnpike jest autostradą udostępnioną do jazdy w Need for Speed: World, lecz istniejącą w Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005) jako duża, niedostępna dla gracza, struktura. W Need for Speed: Most Wanted nie istnieją połączenia prowadzące do Rockport Turnpike. W Need for Speed: World dodano drogę łączącą Rockport Turnpike z Downtown Rockport w południowej części autostrady 201. Tollbooth zawiera barierę umieszczoną w poprzek drogi w celu zablokowania dostępu do pozostałej części autostrady. Za barierą leży niekompletny odcinek autostrady bez siatek kolizji, ale zawierajćy siatki statyczne, terenu i oświetlenia. Szosa była wcześniej zablokowana przez inną barierę bliżej skrzyżowania przed mostem, która została usunięta w patchu 5.03. Ciekawostki * Rosewood przypomina Queens, Staten Island i New Jersey, Camden Beach - Seaside Heights i New Jersey, natomiast Downtown Rockport - Manhattan, Nowy Jork. * Nad stadionem baseballowym unosi się sterowiec Burger King (Need for Speed: Most Wanted). * Na obszarze Hickey Field istnieje kilka niedostępnych parkingów zawierających kilka rzędów zaparkowanych autobusów. * Architektura Century Square przypomina Time Square w centrum Manhattanu, Nowy Jork. * Architektura mostu, widocznego na zachodzie Downtown Rockport, przypomina Manhattan Bridge, Nowy Jork. Mapa Kategoria:Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005) Kategoria:Need for Speed: World en:Rockport